Strongest VS Strongest!
is the thirtieth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of the blue-eyed Kamen Rider Poppy and the return of Kuroto Dan after his death in episode 23 as Genm Action Gamer Level 0. Synopsis Ex-Aid, Brave, and Snipe have all been defeated at the hands of Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99! Also, Parad begins to manipulate Emu's body as his own in order to retain the infection. Much to the other Rider's surprise, Poppy brings out another Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and a Gamer Driver! Poppy had found them thanks to her revived memories of a young Kuroto. What is the meaning behind this Gashat?! Poppy manages to use the power of Level 0, in the hopes of bringing Emu back to normal... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 99: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 0: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99: *Kamen Rider Poppy: *Ride-Player Nico: *Ride Players: *Motors Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Mighty X **Brave ***Taddle Quest, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy) **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Proto Mighty Action X Origin **Para-DX ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual **Poppy ***Toki Meki Crisis **Ride-Player Nico ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Gamer Level 99, Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade), Fantasy Gamer Level 50 (offscreen) **Snipe ***Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun) **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 0 **Para-DX ***Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 **Poppy ***Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Recover, Shrink, Giant, Invisible, Confusion, Emission, Liquefaction, Separation, Dark, Stretch Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Unknown owner': Proto Mighty Action X, Ju Ju Burger *'Video Game References in this episode:' **''to be added'' *This marks the return of both Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Dragon Blade and Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 Dragon Gun since episode 15. *The opening sequence for this episode finally reveals Para-DX's Level 99 form in full view, instead of being just a silhouette. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 最強VS最強 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 最強VS最強 References Category:New Form Episode